


[Working Title] The One with the Breeding Bench(es)

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Oversized Cocks AU [4]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Breeding, Comically Oversized Cock(s), Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Crack, Drawer Fic, M/M, Male Pregnancy, POV Gokudera Hayato, POV Mukuro, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 06:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Shameless porn. In which Hayato and Kyoya get bred the way Dino and Tsuna were discussing in the previous fic.





	1. Hayato's Side - Hayato's POV

The Mist's new alteration had brought him here; he was tied to what felt like a modified gym horse, his wrists and ankles shackled in position, facing an indignant Cloud in the same position, with the rest of the Guardians milling around, whilst Tsuna fingered the new hole he had in the place of his cock, examining it and licking at it, teasing him. A thin butt plug, vibrating, rested against his still extant prostate, and he shivered through another orgasm as his Sky finished lubricating him.

"Takeshi?" There's the sound of a condom being opened and rolled down the Rain's cock, and he watches as Dino does the same for Mukuro, and then both he and Kyoya are being mounted and fucked in the new hole the Mist had - so carefully crafted. And the next in line for each of them circled round to press thick cocks to their mouths to suck. He couldn't see the Cloud after that - not with Ryohei pressing his cock to his lips and Takeshi fucking him open with short, shallow strokes.

Everything had been carefully arranged, a graduation of ever increasing sized cocks so he could have Tsuna take him, fill him with cum, _breed_ him. He sucked the cock in his mouth greedily until Ryohei had to pull away; the taste of pre-cum had suggested the other male was getting close, and then Tsuna was knelt kissing him. "You look so tight around Takeshi, so impossibly tight that I don't know how you're going to stretch enough for me to have you, sweetheart. But it's going to be a lot of fun _watching_ it happen. And then, when you're all stretched out, I'll breed you."

Kyoya's fighting his breeding; his snarling and threatening to bite anyone who tries to stick a cock in his mouth, but he had consented to this, had a safe word, so he just watches the other being brutalised; Takeshi and then Ryohei are, in contrast, achingly gentle and allow him their loads of cum to guzzle down his throat when they reach their limits. With Kyoya occupied, Mukuro is the last one to stretch him prior to him being ready for his Sky, and there's more than one thing pushing into his new hole; and suddenly he's got two separate internal spots being stimulated, and he screams, a high, needy sound as his biggest orgasm yet is torn from him.

The thing he's being penetrated with - he's damn sure it's not a cock - coils and presses and fills him impossibly deep, forcing open the faux-cervix that it's user had created, stretching it, preparing him - "You're ready for me, Hayato. So open, so slick; I'm going to fuck you now, plant my heir in your womb and fill you so full it looks like he's half-grown already, then leave you full with a new toy, and let Takeshi at your ass-" his Sky's words make him shiver and there's Mukuro's kufufufufufu-ing laugh as he's left empty for an impossibly uncomfortable moment.

He looks up, glances across at the other in the same position; but he's not being bred yet. Instead there's a complicated bit in his mouth, and the plug in his ass has been replaced by one with a tail, and Mukuro has a shit-eating grin on his face as he takes the Cloud _again_.

He's still watching the Mist break their Cloud for his breeding, when he feels Tsuna's hands on his hips, and the wide, wide head of his cock being pressed gently against the new opening to his body. "Ready, Hayato-kun." He nods, and tried to relax, but Tsuna presses in, bearing down on him with all his body weight and the weight of his Flames and he can't do anything other than take it. Feel the way that slick - and willing - flesh parts for his Sky, and the way it keeps parting, until it's butting against the opening deeper within him. He knows his biology, knows that the real version wouldn't be open that way, but it stretches and the head pops through and his body is holding Tsuna in place. He's so full, so impossibly full that when Tsuna turns up the vibrations stimulating his prostate he cums almost immediately.

The next few minutes are a hazy sequence of alternating orgasms as his Sky tortures him without even _moving_. First prostate stimulation, then his new clitoris; each until he started the next orgasm, and then his Sky would switch back until he stopped coming down. All he could do was take it; there was no give in the cuffs holding him in place.

It was one long, never-ending orgasm, and then his Sky hissed, and he _felt_ the jets of sperm flooding the womb that had been created for them, and still his orgasm continued, and continued and continued, milking all of the cum that Tsuna had for him from him, until he could feel the weight of it, heavy and warm and sparking with Sky Flames. Then - and only then his Sky softened and began to slip from his body. The opening snapped closed before anything could escape though and he was so very empty. Tsuna's solution was a huge egg that sat just inside his new passage and he had to work to keep in place.  
  
"So good, Hayato sweetheart. Now. Are you done, or would you like Takeshi to give you another couple of anal orgasms before we untie you? Kyoya's going to be a bit longer yet, and I was assured that my 'girlfriend' would rather enjoy being take up the ass with this in her pussy, and I'm _curious_." All he can do is pant in answer; he's sensitive, so sensitive, but the vibrations in his ass haven't stopped and he wants to please his Sky.  
  
His Sky nods, and there's the reassuring feeling of Takeshi behind him, and Tsuna still crouches naked in front of him, and the vibrating thing in his ass is gone and slick, clever fingers are stretching him. Not that his ass needs much to take Takeshi, despite his size. Not with how frequently Tsuna fucks him. The cessation of the vibrations gives him room to breathe, but then Tsuna's grinning up at him, waving a small remote.  
  
The egg in his pussy starts to vibrate just as Takeshi drives himself into his ass, and he screams again, thrown back into the overstimulated place that he'd resided in for the last twenty minutes or so. But now Tsuna's there, petting him, encouraging him, and his belly is full of Sky Flames and it feels good, and he's watching their prickly Cloud being breed by Dino Cavallone and he shivers through one more orgasm before he passes out.

He comes round in a bed, various holes still stuffed full, and the slightest movement threatens to throw him back into another orgasm - especially with the weight of the womb, sitting low in his belly, pulsing with Sky Flames and he gives up and lays still. Tsuna's holding a water bottle full of electrolytes to his mouth and he drinks greedily. "You did so much better than i expected, Hayato, sweetheart. I'll need to keep taking you for the rest of the week to be sure, but that'll be so very _easy_  now we've got you stretched for me."


	2. Kyoya's Side - Mukuro's POV

Takeshi and Ryohei were quite happy to work Hayato over for Tsuna, which left the Skylark to him. Or at least that was the plan. He was going to start with his own cock, then try a few ideas out, before moving onto tentacles. He blamed that interesting AU in the fanfic Chrome had been reading for the one with the knot.

As long as he kept it under a foot in circumference, Dino had told him he could fuck Kyoya however he pleased. The only other rule had been no cum in the Cloud unless it went down the Skylark's throat. But he wasn't risking his cock there. Hayato on the other hand would be quite happy to suck him off. The boy had turned into a complete cock and cumslut, providing Tsuna was there to praise him.

Anyone would think though that the Skylark didn't have a safe word with the way he was carrying in about the fucking he was getting from him. It wasn't as if he was using more than an eight inch circumference on him; and he was definitely enjoying himself, judging by the orgasms. He pulled out and changed the condom; didn't want to get Dino mad at him - the older Sky had threaten to breed _him_ if he didn't use them and he was too skinny to take that thing safely. A knot next; it would help make sure the entrance to the new hole was open enough for Dino.

Perhaps the Cloud needed something larger up his ass; he grinned and conjured a nice large toy complete with an appropriate tail for the role he was playing. Given how easily the Skylark took it, he'd been riding Dino the previous night. No wonder he was being so needy.

And it did give him an excuse to knot him; it allowed him to spend a good ten minutes fucking the other teen's loose ass with the plug. It dragged a screaming orgasm from the Cloud, one that went on and on and on until Ryohei, foolishly brave boy stuck his cock in the Skylark's mouth, muffling it.

He left Kyoya for a short while, after the knot, stuffed full of Mist made toys; Tsuna had indicated that Hayato was nearly ready, but with Kyoya all tied up the Storm just needed a little more stretching and the entrance he'd created inside opening for his Sky's use. He could leave the Cloud to struggle through another two or three orgasms while he did so; it would make him more manageable.

Hayato was easy to ready. He handed the Storm back to his Sky, stopped at Kyoya's head long enough to put a bridle on him, just to annoy him further, and then dissipated the toys he was stuffed with and plunged his hand into him, past the elbow to finger the Cloud's new womb. "Kufufufu, nearly ready, Kyo-kun. Did you enjoy the knot? Chrome gave me the idea for that. I just need to open you a little further. Just think of me as your vet, preparing you to be bred. There's another barrier," he pushes his fingers thorough it, "that needs to be open for you to gain a foal by the Haneuma." He forces it open.

"Kufufufu." The body he's fisting clenches spasmodically around him, the Cloud trying to get purchase to get away from the pain being inflicted on it. "No safe word, Kyo-kun? Oh I remember; I put a bit in your mouth so you couldn't bite. Or say anything." He's throughly enjoying himself; and it's only going to be even more fun to watch the Skylark take the foot and a half of cock that he's about to be impaled on.

He adds a few tentacles to complete the stretching, and then he got to watch as Dino lined up that enormous cock of his only to get distracted by the plug stuffed asshole. While it would have been fun to watch him double penetrate that hole with the plug, that wasn't why the Cloud was tied to the breeding bench; he leant in and shifted the cock to the correct position for the Sky, and then held his breath and watched.

The Cavallone leant down as he slid in, and murmured words that he only just overheard. “So beautiful like this Kyoya. All ready for me to mount and breed; are you ready for it? For me to use you and abuse you, and fill you so full there's nothing your body can do about it other than give me the foals you promised.”

He definitely wasn't disappointed; Kyo-kun nearly broke the bindings in the shock of Dino thrusting his entire cock into him in a single go ... in hindsight, he probable should have made the plug he'd left in Kyoya's ass a _little_ smaller. The Cloud probably felt like he was at least taking Ryohei and Dino simultaneously. No matter; it just meant that the egg that was going to stop up Kyoya's new hole would need to be a bit larger whilst he took another ride on the Cloud once Dino was done.

Unlike Tsuna, who had been very gentle with Hayato once he was breeding him, the Cavallone _brutalised_ his Mare. It was _beautiful_. The Cloud was actually trying to move, to thrust back against the cock taking him, and he grins and modifies the binding to allow him to do so.

Watching them really is like watching a Stallion going after a Mare in heat. Including the Mare _really_ getting into being taken so brutally by its Stallion; it's just as well he'd made the Alteration to take that kind of abuse. It's a very pretty thing to watch.

When Dino is done, and the egg vibrator stuffed into the new hole, he's allowed to remove the tail and enjoy the residual spasming of the endless orgasm the Cloud was suffering through as a reward for his help; not that Kyoya's that happy about it, but he does drag a final orgasm unwillingly from the Cloud and murmurs what the Skylark will have to do to 'earn' his cock back in his ear, before the Cavallone steals away his pregnant prize.


End file.
